The study aims to define the interrelations among zinc and folate deficiency in alcoholism. Specifically, the study will show whether disturbances of folate metabolism in alcoholism are mediated through alcohol-induced secondary zinc deficiency. Studies of hepatic folate metabolism, intestinal folate absorption and the activity of intestinal folate conjugase will be performed in rats fed diets which are a) control, b) zinc deficient, c) alcohol as 36% of calories and d) zinc deficient with alcohol as 36% of calories. Additionally, studies of zinc nutrition (hepatic and plasma levels and urine excretion) will be correlated with measurements of folate absorption (jejunal perfusion technique) in patients with alcoholic liver disease.